


Letters from the Sun and Back

by thooterizer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love, Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thooterizer/pseuds/thooterizer
Summary: In the time between V and MC's escape from Mint Eye and the conclusion of his good ending, V is on a trip and the game suggests he sends MC letters. This will tell the story of V's adventures and the RFA's activities in letters between V and MC until the good ending scenario.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Thinking of You

Dear Jihyun,  
I hope all is going well. Everyday I wish that I could’ve gone with you. It’s amazing that I was able to gain feelings for you so quickly, but you’ve made me feel emotions I never thought I’d see. Whenever I miss you or start to worry, I do nothing more than look up at the sun. Knowing that we live and breathe under the same star, no matter where you are, brings me great comfort. Your smile seems to show in every shadow the sunlight creates, reminding me of what is to come when you finally return.  
Things with the RFA have been rather chaotic. Yoosung still can’t sort out his feelings with Rika, and he practically rotates between living with Zen or Seven at this point. I guess that’s understandable, the poor boy shouldn’t be alone in a time like this. The other members don’t talk about Rika very often, almost as if we believe that if we all forget, the issue will go away. Of course, it won’t.   
I will admit to you now, love, that I have been in contact with Rika. I felt a…connection with her while I was staying at Mint Eye and somehow I know that deep down, she IS the person you and Yoosung loved, if not a different version. She seems to regret what happened at Mint Eye, but is unable to apologize or truly accept what she’s done. To be honest, she rarely speaks. Some days I go and we just sit together in silence for hours on end. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by my feelings for you.   
Of course, I don’t want anything that may come of us to stem from what becomes of her. I cared about you before I knew about her, and that will always be the case. I’m looking up at the sun as I’m writing this, knowing that you might be doing the same. I’m smiling thinking of you, hoping you might be doing the same. I can’t wait until you return. There’s no need for you to worry about the RFA while you’re gone, I’ll make sure that everyone is okay and perfect for your return. I will write a longer letter next time, my eternal sunshine.  
Love,  
MC~


	2. V in Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V responds to MC's letter.

My dearest,  
I cannot tell you how happy I was to receive your letter, and how glad I am that the RFA is doing well. I’ve spent the last week in Madrid, and nearly everyday I’ve had to restrain myself from inviting you to join me. The first day I was there, I remember standing on a balcony, looking at the orange glow of a sunset as the city fell asleep. The breeze was as warm as your touch, and closing my eyes I could almost see you, sitting on the balcony with your back to me, wisps of your hair blowing in the wind as I took photographs. You inspire me, you make me realize subjects exist other than the sun. While in this moment I was suddenly struck to write a poem, for you, of course.  
“Inhale   
Through the oceanic gleam  
Of a desired eye   
Across the field   
Of a million flowers  
Across the field   
You occupy in my mind  
Then calling out between two worlds   
chérie fondre mon coeur  
Crystallized  
The drum-like beat   
Of my crooked heart   
Only beats in sync with yours   
And the softest touch   
Of your simple words   
Feels ever so gentler than a goosling’s feather   
Though far apart your voice still rings   
Like the most beautiful reality   
Within an imperfect melody   
Enthralled   
How your one smile can bridge a gap  
Between my nihilistic soul and a newly born hope  
In every silver glimmer of moonlight   
And the golden glow of sun  
The sparkle of fresh snow   
All I see in this dear beauty  
All I seek   
Is you”  
It’s incredibly amateur, but I wanted to find another medium to express how you make me feel.   
While in Madrid, I have kept fairly isolated. Beyond drinking sangria with dinner and watching the patterns of the sun, I haven’t done much. I hope that reading more of your words will inspire me to become more open and adventurous. Rika always pushed me to go outside of my comfort zone, but to do things that felt terrifying and cold. With you, however, even a trip to the catacombs sounds like a dream.  
After Madrid, I am going to be moving on to New York City- a place full of excitement and life. I want to see you more than anything, and I already anticipate your next letter.   
I’ll see you tonight in my dreams,  
Jihyun


End file.
